Potential uses for positrons and other trapped charged particles have not been practically realized to date. For example, positron annihilation can be used to convert the mass of an electron-positron pair into electromagnetic radiation. Compared to the most efficient chemical and nuclear energy sources, annihilation produces substantially more energy per unit mass. Unfortunately, there are no practical existent storage methods for positrons. Other applications requiring positrons also must rely on expensive, complex sources that often present substantial radiation safety hazards. Thus, improved charged particle storage methods and apparatus are needed.